


Ietsuna and Naruto

by DeathLadyShinigami



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 01:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16546202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathLadyShinigami/pseuds/DeathLadyShinigami
Summary: The Amazing Araceil has once again given us an awesome fic, so I thought I'd use my hobby of drawing to give her some fanart.





	Ietsuna and Naruto

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Araceil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Araceil/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Thanatophobia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16449995) by [Araceil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Araceil/pseuds/Araceil). 



Araceli's Original Character Iesuna (in a sleeping yukata cause i felt like it) holding infant Naruto.


End file.
